United Mexican States
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, España, Austria, Italia, Alemania. Tantos países con los que México ha convivido a lo largo de su historia, ¡Toda la clase de sucesos que ha tenido con ellos! Conjunto de drabbles históricos y diversos, México x Varios.
1. Andrea Hernández Victoria

**Hello people! Aquí llega Anne con un fanfic más c: Éstos pequeños drabbles estarán destinados, más que nada, en dar a conocer un poco más a mi OC de México [Andrea Hernández 'Victoria'], según como yo creo y me gustaría que esté representada. No dejaré NINGUNO de los fanfics que aún estoy escribiendo, aclaro, sobre todo porque éstos drabbles son pequeñitos y realmente no tardo nada haciéndolos c: Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. La única que es mía aquí es mi OC de México, Andrea Hernández 'Victoria'.**

* * *

><p>—Así que Tenochtitlán, ¿Eh? Y ahora Nueva España…es un nombre bonito,<em> J'aime. Bonjour, petite <em>_Nouvelle Espagne_. Yo soy tu guapísimo Tío Francis. ¿Te agrado? ¿Eh? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Qué nena tan encantadora eres!

La pequeña Nueva España tomaba con firmeza entre ambas manos el cabello de francia, tirándolo levemente y con un brillo de curiosidad destellando en sus almendrados ojos color chocolate. Balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles en lengua Náhuatl al principio, y luego soltó su cabello para abrazarse a su cuello y acurrucarse en él, logrando sacarle una risa al mayor por las cosquillas.

—C-Cuidado, Francis. Me ha costado lograr que deje de morder. No te recomendaría tenerla tan cerca…ah, por cierto, tu niño ya se ha dormido. Es adorable, Fusososo~ —Antonio sujetaba con suavidad la cabeza del pequeño Matthew contra su hombro, hablando en voz baja para evitar despertarlo y meciéndolo levemente.

— Ksesesese~ ¡Mi hermanito menor es mucho más _awesome _que los suyos! ¿No es así, _West? _¡Vamos, no seas tímido y enséñales lo irritante e inteligente que puedes llegar a ser! —Prusia removió sin remordimiento alguno al pequeño Ludwig, quién comenzaba a adormecerse y soltó un gruñidito de inconformidad al ser interrumpido. Frustrado, el niño gruñó aún más alto y ocultó también el rostro en el cuello de su hermano mayor, apretando con fuerza los puñitos en su ropa a modo de protesta.

El _Bad Friend Trio _lucía más que encantado con la presencia de los pequeños puestos a su cargo. Ahora se sentían más responsables que antes, pero continuaban siendo igual de idiotas y distraídos que siempre. Francis y Antonio, sin duda alguna, eran los que más consentían a sus colonias, y los que mejor hacían su tarea de hermanos mayores.

Ludwig y Matthew comenzaban a quedarse dormidos rápidamente. Y, después de unos segundos, la pequeña Nueva España también comenzó a cabecear. Ahora se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Francis, mordisqueándolo muy levemente y con los párpados pesándole. El francés, enternecido, había comenzado a mecerla también para adormecerla.

—Ah, por cierto, _Spanien. _¿Cómo se llama la niña? Ya sabes, su nombre humano—Prusia por fin se había dignado a hablar en voz baja, y ahora asomaba para ver a la pequeña novohispana; quién ya había cerrado los ojos y comenzaba a dormirse en brazos de Francis. Éste también volteó a ver, muy curioso, y le dedicó una enternecida mirada a su pequeño Matthew.

Antonio alzó la mirada, pues había estado ocupado viendo a su propia colonia con una sonrisita idiotizada en el rostro, y parpadeó curioso.

—Ah, pues…—El joven alzó la mirada hacia el techo, pensativo, y luego esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Su pequeña Nueva España, la niña que le estaba saldando las deudas junto con sus demás colonias, la que en un principio lo mordía y se negaba rotundamente a sus cuidados de manera poco estilizada. El pequeño país en crecimiento que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado—Pues su nombre es Andrea. Significa valiente. La encontré solita en la selva, ¿Pueden creerlo? Además, me enfrentó a tal grado que se me dificultó conquistarla. ¡Por eso elegí ese nombre para ella! Luego está su apellido, le puse "Hernández" en honor al señor Hernán Cortés, que fue el que la descubrió Fusososo~

—Andrea Hernández…bueno, por lo menos es un nombre lindo. Aunque sigue encantándome aún más Matthew Williams. ¿No es encantador? ¿Verdad que sí, _mon chéri?_ —Francis rió levemente, enternecido, al notar que el pequeño canadiense balbuceaba cosas entre sueños en brazos del español.

—Estoy de acuerdo con _Frankreich. _Pero, por favor, ¡Es obvio que el nombre de _West _es mucho más _awesome _que el de todas sus colonias! Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tiene el asombroso apellido de su hermano mayor, así que eso lo convierte en un líder por naturaleza. Ksesese~

—Ah, por cierto, _Spagne. _Su nombre es "Andrea Hernández", pero… ¿No es costumbre de tu país ponerle dos apellidos a los niños? ¿Cuál es su segundo apellido, entonces? —Tanto Francia como Prusia observaron expectantes a Antonio, quién al principio se mostró un poco nervioso y se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—Ciertamente, se me ha liado mucho elegirle un segundo apellido. Pero…—Una vez más, volvió la vista a la pequeña niña, que ya dormitaba en el hombro del francés. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Victoria. ¿Qué les parece? Fue un nombre que me gustó mucho y me pareció adecuado, porque verdaderamente Andreita es una de mis muchas victorias. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de ponerle a alguna de mis colonias ese apellido, así que, ¿Por qué no ponérselo a ella? Fusososo~

Sus dos amigos sonrieron al instante, divertidos. Gilbert incluso asintió con la cabeza, riendo con su característico "Ksesese~" mientras Ludwig se removía incómodo en su regazo, con un puchero en los labios y exigiendo silenciosamente que su hermano mayor no hiciera tanto ruido.

—Me gusta, me gusta. Sigo pensando que mis nombres tienen más elegancia que los de tu país, pero…te admiro un poco, Antonio. ¿De dónde sacas imaginación para ponerles nombre a todas tus colonias? Ah, Mattiu. _Mon Chéri, _¿Qué pasa? Ven aquí, no llores. _Papa _está aquí.

El pequeño canadiense había comenzado a sollozar de la nada en brazos de Antonio, seguramente víctima de alguna pesadilla. Francis se levantó de su lugar y le devolvió al español la pequeña Nueva España para poder tomar entre brazos a su propia colonia, meciéndolo y acariciándole el cabello. Un par de arrullos y palabras tranquilizantes del francés fueron suficientes para calmar al niño, y éste de aferró con fuerza a sus ropas antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Una vez que Andrea estuvo en brazos de Antonio, ésta arrugó la nariz con incomodidad y se removió un poco entre sus brazos, haciendo un puchero. España, por su parte, simplemente la mantuvo fuertemente sujeta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, reprimiendo la rebeldía de su colonia. Luego, cuando ésta se hubo calmado con un gruñidito de frustración, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Fue un problema conquistarte, ¿Sabes? Cada vez encajas mejor con tu nombre, Andreita. Ayudarás a Papi Toño a hacer honor a tu apellido, ¿Verdad? Fusososo~ —Antonio sonrió, observando fijamente a la pequeña niña. —Andrea Hernández Victoria. Mi pequeña Nueva España.

* * *

><p><strong>Llevaba AÑOS tratando de encontrarle un segundo nombre a Andrea, pero no se me ocurría ninguno ;u; finalmente, me decidí por Victoria. Obviamente, en honor a Guadalupe Victoria. Sí, sé que ese era su apodo y no su hombre verdadero, pero la verdad me pareció más significativo ponerle como su apodo. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Les gusta? c: Espero que el Drabble haya sido de su agrado, y espero pasarme pronto con el segundo~! See ya!<strong>


	2. Independence

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himaruya Hidekaz, y sus personajes también son de su propiedad. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC de México [Andrea Hernández]**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Independence<strong>

—Así que ahora eres Independiente.

Andrea alzó la mirada, parpadeando con su habitual curiosidad y observando a su vecino geográfico con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Alfred lucía completamente agotado, pero la euforia de la victoria estaba presente en todo su ser y también se podía contemplar una minúscula pizca de nostalgia en sus ojos.

El norteamericano asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

—Así es, Andrea. Fue difícil, pero ya sabes ¡Nada es un desafío para mí! —La risa del ahora mayor inundó la habitación, provocando eco y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Andrea.

— ¿En dónde quedó toda tu modestia, tonto? —Protestó la novohispana, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y arqueando levemente una ceja. —Luces bien cansado. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Alfred paró de reír después de unos segundos, y observó con un puchero a la mexicana. Se cruzó de brazos firmemente, sobre el pecho.

— ¡Los héroes como yo no tienen tiempo para dormir, _Andy! _Además, aún tengo tantas cosas que hacer…—Alfred suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que su vecina se decepcionaba y hacía un puchero con los labios, enfurruñada. —Pero te prometo que apenas atienda algunos asuntos tomaremos una siesta juntos, ¿Te parece?

Andrea se sonrojó levemente, y se mordió el labio inferior.

— No puedo más tarde. Antonio me llenó de trabajo por hoy, y creo que ya me metí en varios problemas viniendo aquí para visitarte. —Explicó, desviando la mirada y jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos parte de la tela de su vestido. —Debe de estar muy enfadado.

La expresión de Alfred de pronto se endureció un poco, y Andrea se removió con incomodidad en su lugar. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Sigue utilizando tus recursos para saldar sus deudas? —No recibió respuesta, y el joven sólo exasperó más. — ¡Andrea! ¿No te das cuenta de lo injusto que está siendo contigo? ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Te hace trabajar por tanto tiempo y aún así te mata de hambre!

— ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes, carajo! Además, no es su culpa. ¡Él sólo está siguiendo órdenes! —Contestó la mexicana, frunciendo el ceño y tensándose de pronto. Era obvio que odiaba tocar ese tema, al igual que Alfred. El norteamericano le observaba desde su lugar con expresión enfadada y preocupada, apretando con fuerza los puños.

— ¡Deja de ser tan ingenua por un momento, Nueva España! _Damn _¡No puedes vivir justificando todas sus acciones!

— Cállate, Alfred.

— ¡No me voy a quedar callado cuando una persona te está tratando así de mal y simplemente no te das cuenta! —Alfred se acercó a la mexicana a paso seguro y firme, con una expresión fiera. Pero Andrea no retrocedió ni mucho menos, sino que se quedó en su lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, y se limitaba a observar los ojos de su mejor amigo de la infancia. La preocupación que le devolvían era más evidente que el enfado, y por eso no opuso resistencia cuando Alfred la tomó por los hombros. —Andrea, _I'm seriously. _Tienes que hacer algo al respecto ya mismo.

—No puedo. —Ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, aún sin apartar la mirada de la de Alfred. Sus cálidos ojos azules habían representado un agradable refugio desde que lo había conocido, y verlos la tranquilizaba. Luego, sin pedir ningún permiso, rodeó con sus brazos al norteamericano y apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, poniéndose de puntitas para poder hacerlo. Él se mostró un tanto confundido al principio, pero terminó sonriendo levemente también y correspondiéndole al abrazo.

—Sé que es difícil, Andrea. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo. —La mexicana se tensó, pero Alfred no paró de hablar. —Sabes que debes hacerlo, de nada te sirve retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Alfred tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Andrea, y ésta sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco por aquel acto tan repentino. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, y Alfred le besó la mejilla sin pedir consentimiento, como cuando eran niños. No opuso resistencia, sino que incluso se relajó entre sus brazos.

—_Everything will be okay. I promise it._

Y, por alguna razón, ella supo que debía creerle.

.

**16 de Septiembre del año 1810**

_**« ¡Viva nuestra Madre Santísima de Guadalupe! ¡Viva Fernando VII! ¡Viva la América! ¡Y muera el mal gobierno! »**_

— ¡Que viva México!

Un coro de voces respondió con efusividad y potencia, ahogando los gritos y amenazas que los soldados españoles dedicaban a los rebeldes; completamente extasiados. No les interesaba lo en desventaja que se encontraban, no les importaba lo bien armados que estaban sus enemigos. Lo único que le interesaba al pueblo mexicano en ese momento era lograr su libertad.

La manera en la que Antonio la sujetaba le hacía daño. Mucho daño. Y lo único que ella podía hacer era observar a su gente desde el balcón en el que se encontraba, ahogando gemidos de dolor y soltando insultos por lo bajo de vez en cuando. Ardía, y ardía mucho. El espíritu mexicano de los insurgentes había encendido una llama que poco a poco se iba propagando por todos los estados del Sur de su país, provocando que cada vez más gente se les uniera.

Ya era muy tarde para tratar de detenerlos. La Real Audiencia era poderosa, pero se dudaba que lo fuera lo suficiente. La Independencia de México acababa de comenzar, y se alzaba poderosa en su primera etapa.

— ¿Qué mierda creéis que estáis haciendo, Nueva España? —España lo observaba todo, incrédulo y con una mirada fría y severa. Su tono de voz sonaba duro y autoritario, y México sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno. La chica inhaló profundamente, y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Antonio aferró aún más el agarre a los brazos de su colonia, temblando levemente de la ira. — Detenlo. Ahora mismo. Hazlo, Andrea.

— ¡No puedo, carajo! ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Respondió finalmente la joven nación, sin poder evitarlo. Su conquistador le dedicó una mirada estricta y furiosa, pero ella decidió que las cosas ya no podrían empeorar. —Y aunque pudiera, no haría nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Andrea sintió como Antonio la tomaba con brusquedad de una de sus muñecas, haciéndola girarse con nada de cuidado y haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor. No pudo evitar ser arrastrada por él hasta la puerta del balcón de manera tosca, y supo que sus actos de rebeldía no tendrían la más mínima toleración.

—Sabía que no debía dejar que os llevarais con las colonias del imbécil de Inglaterra. ¡Sabía que eran una maldita mala influencia para tí! Pero mírame, ahí va el idiota de España a dejaros salir a tus anchas. Y ahora volvéis con esas…estúpidas ideas de Independencia. Os va a costar caro, Andrea Hernández. —México tragó saliva, pero no opuso demasiada resistencia al ser llevada. Sabía lo que se acercaba, y sabía que era inútil tratar de evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse firme, y confiar en su gente. Sabía que sería duro lo que se avecinaba, pero también sabía que todo iría mejor si era capaz de soportarlo. — Vos sabéis que odio tener que hacer esto. Lo siento, pero es necesario. Tenéis que aprender a obedecerme, y yo debo aprender a dejar de ser tan estúpido.

Andrea no respondió, ni lo haría. Ella tenía sus propios ideales, y permanecería fiel a ellos. Sin importar la mano dura de su conquistador. Si Alfred podía, ella también.

Y pudo notar, mientras era arrastrada hacia las brutales represiones del gobierno Español, que su tutor temblaba ligeramente.

.

**27 de Septiembre de 1821**

México estaba hecho un verdadero caos. Cualquiera que se atreviese a siquiera pensar que las calles de la ciudad eran aún seguras estaría demente. Era suficiente con ver lo destruidos que estaban los alrededores, y con escuchar los escasos disparos perdidos que aún se continuaban escuchando de vez en cuando entre los callejones, de pequeñas batallas que aún estaban teniendo lugar.

Pero no importaba el desastre. Al menos no en ese momento, cuando la euforia estaba a su máximo entre el pueblo mexicano. Enormes y radiantes sonrisas iluminaban los rostros de todos los mexicanos, que festejaban y brindaban orgullosos para celebrar el fruto de su gran esfuerzo y trabajo. Para celebrar a aquellos que se habían sacrificado por su nación, para celebrar aquello por lo cual habían luchado durante once años.

El Tratado de Córdoba estaba firmado.

México era independiente.

Iturbide y Guerrero habían entrado ya triunfantes a la Ciudad de México, ondeando con orgullo la bandera del Ejército Trigarante. Habían sido recibidos con vítores y aplausos, con toda la calidez y alivio de la población. Ahora todo iría mejor, eso era patente.

Andrea no cabía en sí de orgullo. Aquella quemazón que había comenzado a sentir al principio del movimiento insurgente ahora se había convertido en un agradable sentimiento de euforia instalado en su pecho. El pueblo mexicano se había unido por fin para luchar por su independencia, y la unificación era una de las cosas más agradables que México había sentido ocurrir dentro de ella.

Una parte de ella quería festejar. Ponerse a saltar, gritar, bailar y hacer cualquier cosa que le permitiese expresar lo bien que se sentía.

Pero no podía. No en ese momento.

España le observaba a unos metros de distancia con la expresión que más asustaba a Andrea de todas. Era una expresión muy extraña que le provocaba estremecerse. Pero no era una expresión de enfado, ni mucho menos de furia. Era una expresión de decepción. Profunda y gigantesca decepción, mezclada con la angustia y la tristeza.

Ella aún llevaba su uniforme militar, aunque destrozado y rasgado. Sostenía una bandera del ejército trigarante en las manos, y se limitaba a observar a su ex conquistador a los ojos. Estaba pálida como un fantasma, y su corazón latía a mil por minuto. No sabía que le estaba pasando, ni por qué. Lo único que sabía era que el sentimiento de orgullo había comenzado a sentirse opacado por uno más opresivo y fuerte de manera repentina al encontrarse con la mirada verde de Antonio.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y tragó saliva. Antonio le miró con tristeza, quebrando los labios en una primera muestra de debilidad después de once años de lucha. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué, Nueva España? Se suponía que todo se arreglaría después de unos años. Se suponía que volveríais a obedecerme, nunca pensé que las cosas fallaran así…—Poco a poco su expresión fue flaqueando cada vez más, y gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a anegar de sus ojos. A México le dio un vuelco en el corazón, y sintió que de pronto ya no podía contener los temblores que invadían su cuerpo. Así que comenzó a temblar como una hoja, sintiendo como los ojos le ardían. —Se suponía que las cosas funcionarían. Se suponía que aquellos duros castigos te harían meditar. ¿De qué sirvió todo eso, entonces? ¿Mirarte sufrir de aquella manera fue todo en vano?

Un sollozo interrumpió la voz de su conquistador, y Andrea tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para no imitarlo. No podía entender por qué le estaba pasando eso, cuando todo había estado yendo de maravilla. Se suponía que tratara a Antonio con suma indiferencia después de eso, pero…

La desesperación y el pánico le invadieron de pronto, y se sintió desprotegida y vulnerable. Sintió la asfixiante necesidad de encontrarse entre los fuertes brazos de Antonio, de hundir la cabeza en su pecho y de permitir que sus caricias la tranquilizaran. De sentir sus besos en la frente, de inhalar profundamente su aroma, de sentirse protegida. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de llorar sobre su hombro y de dejarse consolar. Comenzó a extrañar los cariños, los mimos y todos aquellas muestras de afecto que España solía darle día a día.

La nostalgia la invadió por completo, y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue darle la espalda a Antonio. Trató de ocultar sus temblores, de mostrarse firme.

—Mi nombre no es Nueva España.

Sus labios temblaron, y enseguida sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas al recorrer a montones su rostro.

.

.

Se desplomó contra los brazos de Alfred. Hizo exactamente todo lo que había estado anhelando hacer con Antonio, soltándose y permitiendo que los sollozos y temblores más violentos la invadieran ahora. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sentir aquella sensación de apoyo y protección. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Estados Unidos de América y ocultó el rostro entre su cuello, llorando a todo pulmón y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Alfred se sentó en el suelo y la estrechó con aún más fuerza, con una expresión seria y comprensiva, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Le acarició la espalda con afecto y le besó la frente y ambas mejillas, tratando de tranquilizarla. Poco a poco comenzó a surtir efecto, y Andrea logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—_It's okay, Mexico. _Llora todo lo que quieras, sé que esto es duro. —Le habló al oído, susurrando. Arrullándola. —_You're not alone. _¿Recuerdas? Me tienes a mí, y a todos tus hermanos.

Las mejillas de México se ruborizaron levemente, y ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Muchas emociones se encontraban jugueteando ahora en el pecho de la joven. Confusión, sobre todo, y…

¿Por qué sentía mariposas en el estómago?

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO LA TARDANZA. De verdad, tuve una pequeña crisis inspirativa ;A; pero creo que valió la pena, o eso espero. Este capitulo me hizo sentir tan adgdfsad al profundizar pensando en la relación España-México. Me parece que los países independizados también se deben de sentir un poco mal al separarse de sus conquistadores, pensando en que deben de estar apegados a quiénes los cuidaron por tanto tiempo.<strong>

**A mi parecer, España era de mano dura con Latinoamérica. Las fuertes represiones, toda esa clase de cosas apuntan a que probablemente les pegara. Yo pienso que sí lo hacía, aunque en contra de su voluntad y con el gran dolor de su alma. Digo, miren a Antonio, ¡Es amor puro! Me da penita, al igual que los Latinoamericanos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este drabble c:! El próximo tendrá que ver con la piratería en México.**


	3. Pirates in Mexico

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Enjoy please (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates in Mexico<strong>

Las calmadas aguas de Campeche ofrecían una vista extraordinaria a sus visitantes, tan cristalinas y llenas de colorida vida hasta sus más profundos rincones. La deliciosa brisa marina acariciaba de manera exquisita la piel de quién quiera que estuviese en su camino, y los alegres rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad con su máximo esplendor de una manera deleitante.

Habría sido excelente disfrutar de aquel hermoso día, pero por desgracia eso no era posible en ese momento. Porque en ese momento San Francisco de Campeche se encontraba bajo ataque, y ese ataque estaba dirigido por uno de sus mayores enemigos: los piratas ingleses.

Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro, gritándose entre ellos y preparándose para la batalla. La mayoría de las mujeres se debía quedar en casa, con los niños, pero eso no impidió que algunas salieran para poder ayudar a los hombres a defender su ciudad.

Ya habían sido atacados antes y habían salido victoriosos, nada les impediría ganarles a aquellos rufianes una vez más.

Más lejos de donde la principal batalla se libraba, cerca de la costa, sucedía una curiosa escena.

Una jovencita de aproximadamente quince años se encontraba firmemente abrazada a una palmera y, pese a que la altura era peligrosa y a que aquello debía de suponer de un esfuerzo terrible para cualquier chiquilla de su edad, ella permanecía muy tranquila y mirando hacia abajo. Sus ojos color chocolate, grandes y almendrados, no demostraban ni una pizca de temor.

Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de blusa de _huipil _y una falda al puro estilo español, larga y azul, que se movía con el viento y que resultaba un tanto estorbosa en aquella situación. A Andrea nunca le molestaba que Antonio la vistiese con lo que pegase la gana, pero en aquellos momentos no podía evitar sentirse un tanto irritada por aquella falda.

—_Come on darling, get down here, let's play a game. _—le llamó de nuevo el pirata que la veía desde abajo, con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios. Ella soltó un pequeño bufido, ya bastante cansada de la situación. Nunca le habían agradado los países que invadían su territorio, y en ese momento no estaba de humor como para recibir a Inglaterra en sus costas.

— ¡Deja de hablarme en inglaterreniense, ya te dije que no entiendo ni _papaya_ de todo lo que estás diciendo! —refunfuñó, como si estuviese quejándose por no querer hacer una tarea en vez de estar subida a un árbol tratando de salvar su vida de un pirata. — ¡Papá Antonio está en camino, y no le va a hacer gracia que estés aquí de nuevo!

El pirata soltó una carcajada, y ella no hizo más que enfurruñarse aún más. Hizo un mohín con los labios y ocultó su rostro detrás del tronco de la palmera, deseando que aquello acabase pronto y que España llegara a quitarle aquella molestia de encima. La trenza de su cabello se estaba deshaciendo por la fuerza del viento, y la flor que llevaba en la cabeza también amenazaba con salir volando. Si el cabello se le desataba y comenzaba a darle en la cara, una de las cosas que más odiaba, desobedecería las órdenes de su padre y se bajaría de la palmera. ¿Cuánto más daño podía hacerle un pirata cualquiera? Ella era una colonia, podía deshacerse de él con facilidad.

Estaba pensando en si bajarse o no cuando de pronto sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en el estómago. Frunció levemente el ceño, extrañada, y una punzada más la invadió. La tercera punzada fue su perdición: sintió como si alguien le hubiese clavado el puño en las costillas. Ahogó un pequeño grito y se dejó caer, sin detenerse a pensar.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago mientras caía, y se preparó para un doloroso impacto que nunca llegó. Sintió un par de fuertes brazos atraparla en el aire y aferrarla con fuerza, y por un momento su mirada se iluminó. Ella también se aferró a las ropas de su padre, y alzó la mirada con entusiasmo.

— ¿Anton-…—pero se quedó muda al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Antonio, pero con unas gruesas cejas rubias que definitivamente no le pertenecían a él. Aquel hombre era más joven que su papá, y además tenía una piel más pálida que estaba roja por los cálidos rayos del sol que hacía en su casa. Tragó saliva al reconocerlo. —Inglaterra.

Arturo Kirklante, o una cosa así. No recordaba muy bien su nombre, pero sabía que era él por la fuerza que tenía y también porque era él quien llevaba el sombrero del capitán. Olía extraño, a una mezcla de licor y sal de mar. Se sentía muy extraña en aquella posición, siendo cargada por él y con una mejilla apoyada contra su pecho por la fuerza con la que la sostenía para que no huyera. De esa manera la sostenía Antonio cuando ella era pequeña, y ya no era pequeña.

Le desagradaba que la cargaran como a una niña pequeña.

— ¡Suéltame, Arturo! ¡No te pertenezco a ti, Antonio te va a dar una paliza si se entera de que siquiera me tocaste! —le gritó, comenzando a removerse y a patear en todas direcciones para que la soltara. Arthur rió levemente, de manera melodiosa, y ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh, grandísimo…?

—_Shush, _Nueva España, tu padre se enfadará mucho si se entera de que aquellas palabras estuvieron en tu boca. No es propio de una señorita. —la detuvo Arthur, con una sonrisa divertida. Nueva España apretó con fuerza los labios, muy enojada porque sabía que tenía razón. —Qué interesante señorita eres, lanzándome patadas y gritos en lugar de estar asustada. Cualquier otra colonia probablemente estaría aterrorizada si los piratas atacaran una de sus ciudades.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—Oh, claro que lo sé, Nueva España. Con el grandísimo idiota de España, ¿No es así? —repuso él, tomándola por la cintura y lanzándosela al hombro como un saco de patatas. —Temo que debo decirte, _my little flower, _que ese hombre no me asusta en lo más mínimo.

No pudo soportarlo más, se las arregló para darle una patada a Arthur y saltar hacia atrás, librándose de su agarre. Cayó a la arena y al instante trató de incorporarse para huir, pero tropezó y volvió a caer apenas lo intentó. Se sentía débil, y no comprendía por qué. Arthur volvió a acercarse a ella tranquilamente y se hincó a su lado.

—En estos momentos no tienes fuerza, Nueva España, porque mis hombres están controlando a los tuyos. San Francisco de Campeche se encuentra en manos de Inglaterra. —le susurró al oído, provocando que su piel se erizara. —Parte de ti está bajo mi poder ahora.

Y por más que quisiera negarlo, por más que quisiera levantarse y darle un golpe en la cara a aquel cejudo estúpido, verdaderamente sintió cómo la fuerza la abandonaba de inmediato. Estaba tan cansada que no opuso resistencia de nuevo cuando Inglaterra la levantó, y se quedó dormida en el preciso instante en el que su cabeza tocó el hombro del inglés.

Nunca había dormido una siesta así de placentera y larga. Probablemente, si hubiese abierto los ojos, tendría un hilillo de baba cayendo de su boca. Su piel morena se sentía a gusto con los rayos del sol dándole de aquella manera, y la suave brisa del mar se encargaba de hacer que no sudara. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo habría dormido.

—No pensé que de verdad fueras a dormirte. Supongo que es porque aún eres una nación muy joven. Alfred también durmió profundamente después de la batalla de colonización.

Nueva España entrecerró los ojos, pues el sol le hacía daño. Soltó un bostezo y volteó hacia un lado, de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse cara a cara con Inglaterra. Fuera de alarmarse, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—Veo que ya te llevaste tu merecido. —dijo, muy satisfecha, al notar la larga herida que Arthur tenía en el abdomen. Se había quitado la capa de Capitán, que estaba a un lado, y tenía la camisa manchada de sangre desabotonada por completo. Él bufó, evidentemente menos divertido que antes.

—_I don't care. _Conseguí todo el palo de tinte que quería, me lo llevaré y volveré luego por más. —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto y con un deje infantil en su voz. Andrea sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, con las energías renovada. —Déjame decirte que fue uno de tus hombres quién me hirió, Nueva España, y no uno de los hombres de España.

Andrea decidió no hacerle caso a sus palabras y se acercó tranquilamente a él.

—La próxima vez seré yo misma quién te hiera, pirata, porque no volveré a dormirme, te lo prometo. Ya soy una nación grande. —aseguró, comenzando a quitarle la camisa. Arthur sonrió por un momento, burlón, aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡No me desvistas, salvaje! —protestó, pero Andrea hizo caso omiso y continuó con su tarea de dejar el torso de Inglaterra desnudo. Cuando él trató de forcejear, ella simplemente le dio un manotazo. — ¡Te lo advierto, Nueva España, si continúas adoptando las actitudes del idiota de Francia…

—Ya cállate, princesa. Esa herida se va a infectar pronto si no la atiendes.

— Soy un pirata, Nueva España, no necesito que tú atiendas una de mis heridas. —gruñó él, aunque dejó de forcejear. —Es un poco estúpido tratar de ayudar a alguien que te acaba de robar, ¿No lo crees?

—Me salvaste cuando caí de la palmera. —respondió ella con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisita igual de burlona. — ¿No es un poco estúpido salvar a alguien a quien le vas a robar?

Arthur se quedó callado y Andrea rió por lo bajo. Fue en busca de una cáscara de coco, que llenó con agua de mar, y también seleccionó cuidadosamente un par de hierbas que crecían en las cercanías ante la mirada ceñuda de Arthur. Luego, con manos expertas, comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Arthur siseó al sentir el ardor.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa?

—Lo siento, _florecita, _trataré de ser más dulce contigo.

Molió las plantas con una piedra, le untó la mezcla en la herida y luego se la vendó con la camisa. Finalmente se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena del vestido.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que-…

— ¡ANDREITA! ¡ANDREITA! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ? ¡ANDREA!

Nueva España se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa. Antonio había llegado por fin.

—Te recomiendo irte de aquí. —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr en dirección a la ciudad. Arthur se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de la vista, y se llevó una mano al abdomen. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Nueva España.

Qué territorio tan interesante.

**San Francisco de Campeche fue una de las ciudades que recibió más ataques de piratas europeos, sobre todo ingleses. La mayoría de las veces casi no habían españoles suficientes para defender a la ciudad, y eran los indígenas quienes tenían que hacerlo. Pese a esto, España siempre estuvo muy pendiente de los ataques.**

—Mi pobre bebecita. ¿Qué te hizo el bastardo de Inglaterra? Lo siento, mi amor, tenía unos asuntos pendientes en el Río de la Plata y apenas me enteré del ataque vine lo más rápido que pude. Pobre de mi niña. —Antonio abrazaba asfixiantemente a Nueva España, apretándola protectoramente contra su pecho y llenándola de besos. —Te prometo que haré pagar a Inglaterra por esto.

Andrea se encogió de hombros, sonriendo complacida y dejándose hacer por completo. Le encantaban los mimos de España.

**Inglaterra no dejó de invadir varias de las colonias de España con su piratería, porque adoraba hacerlo enfadar.**

— ¡Señor, nos acaban de informar que Inglaterra está atacando Río de la Plata!

— ¿QUÉ M**** DIJISTE?


End file.
